Hermione Lestrange
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger grew up not knowing she was adopted. She then finds out before then discovering her real parents are Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. When everyone she knows turns on her what will she do? When it comes between friends and family? Not good at summaries sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Lestrange ran through the corridors of her home. Her father Rudolphus chased after her.

"I'm going to get you!"

Little Hermione ran faster than ever. She whipped around the corner to bump into Lord Voldemort.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hey Uncle Voldie."

Rudolphus whipped around the corner and bowed to Voldemort.

"My Lord."

"Rudolphus no need to be so formal."

Hermione moved back from her father giggiling. Voldemort leaned forward to Hermione's ear and whispered.

"Run I'll distract him."

Hermione turned around and ran off and Voldemort stood in front of Rudolphus. Hermione screamed as she felt her father's arms wrap around her waist.

"NO DADDY PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry 'Mione."

He began to tickle her and walked into his room with her in his arms. He threw her on the bed and began to tickle her. Bellatrix then walked into the room to see a sight that brought joy to her heart. Rudulphus and Hermione were on the bed attacking each other with tickles.

"Rudolph leave her alone."

"MUMMY! HELP!"

Bellatrix ran over and both females pounced on Rudulphus, ten minutes later the family lay on the bed tired with exhaustation. Later that night Lord Voldemort fell to a boy called Harry Potter. Hermione cried as she was very close to her 'Uncle' Voldie.

**Like it or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Lestrange sat in a huff with her parents.

"I don't know why you have to go?"

"Honey we will be back later on."

"Promise?"

"Hermione I promise you."

"So do I."

"MUFFY!"

The house elf appeared at once.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Take care of her."

"I will try my best to."

Bellatrix nodded patted the elf and hugged Hermione **(A/N. The Lestrange's treat elves with respect of sorts.) **Her father then did the same. Both parents took the others hand and disapparting. Hermione turned to the elf.

"Muffy can you and the other elves play hide and seek with me?"

"If little Mistress wants to."

Hermione nodded eagerly and then Muffy gathered the twenty house elves from around the manor.

"Fauna can you count?"

"Yes little Mistress. What to?"

"Fifty. Oh and no disapparting."

"1."

All house elves and Hermione scampered off. Hermione bolted up the stairs and hid in the broom cupboard on the top shelf. Muffy had showed her this spot and it was brilliant. Then all of a sudden a large bang sounded the house. Hermione stayed still not sure what to do. Muffy opened the door.

"Little Mistress?"

"Muffy what's happening?"

"Big Mistress and Master are away to Azkaban..."

Hermione began to cry but listened to Muffy.

"The Ministry have come to take little Mistress away. Stay hidden little Mistress they might leave then."

Hermione nodded and Muffy closed the door. Muffy locked the door behind her and Hermione stayed up in the shelf behind the equipment. She heard the house elves screaming and began to cry. Her Mummy and Daddy were gone. She heard footsteps come towards the door and she hitched her breath.

"There is no sign Professor Dumbledore."

"We must find the child."

"What if she is at Malfoy Manor?"

"She isn't. Arthur Weasley heard them talk of a child called Hermione at home with the elves."

"Do you think she is evil?"

"No but very dangerous."

"There is no sign of her Albus."

Another voice said.

"I have checked every room as have the other Aurors."

Everything was silent until Hermione heard an Alohomora. The door opened and Hermione trembled in fear. A man with a long beard walked in followed by many others.

"Look there!"

Someone pointed towards Hermione as she began to cry.

"Come down child."

"NO!"

A man then pulled her down screaming.

"Are you Hermione?"

Hermione looked around. Two men held an arm and others had their wands trained on her. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Muffy crying. She nodded to Muffy and then the elf disappeared.

"Yes."

A man then walked in with the photo of her parents and her.

"That's her look at her, she is Bellatrix's spitting image and it's her in the photo."

Hermione glared towards the man and he collapsed to the ground. She released the curse.

"Albus what just happened?"

"She used the Cruicartus."

All of the men stepped back. The man named Albus raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"Oblivate."

**Thanks to my followers etc. Please review though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I posted this story earlier and so many people have followed etc it. You have no idea what this means to me. Please review though it will help me make this better. This will now skip to Hermione's first day back at Hogwarts in her fifth year. Also Hermione looked just like Bellatrix so she was placed under glamour.**

"Morning Mum, Dad."

Hermione looked at her parents, her mum was crying.

"Mum? What's going on?"

"Hermione sit down we have something to tell you."

Hermione sat down cautiously. Last time this happened it was the talk.

"Hermione you're..."

"I'm what?"

"You're adopted."

Hermione stared at her 'parents' in disbelief.

"What?"

"When you were two you had an accident and you were brought here. You had no memory of anything."

"Who are my birth parents?"

"I don't know anything except you came with that locket and you're birth parents are wizards."

Hermione looked down at the locket and fumbled about with it.

"I need to head to King's Cross."

"Hermione please don't be mad at us."

"I'm not."

Hermione shrunk her bags and took off towards King Cross. She was one of the first at the platform other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well hello Granger."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Whoa someone's got your knickers in a twist."

Hermione turned around and punched him, that felt good.

"You little Mudblood!"

"I'M NOT A MUDBLOOD!"

Draco scoffed and walked away. For the whole journey to Hogwarts Hermione was silent.

**Ok I know it is short but next chapter is at the Ministry. By the way in this when a certain time passes the glamour wears off. REVIEW FOR MORE TONIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this is my version of what happened at the Ministry...**

"I've waited sixteen years."

"I know."

"I guess I can wait a little longer, NOW!"

Curses went in every direction. Everyone broke off but at the same time stuck together. Ron and Hermione ran the alias until they came face to face with a Death Eater Hermione ran while Ron held him off. She bumped into none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh lookie here the mudblood of the Golden Trio."

Bellatrix raised her wand to Hermione who was saved by Luna! They all met up and Ginny cast a Reducto.

"RUN!"

Hermione neared the door and they all ran through. Have you ever seen a cartoon where they run off a cliff pause then fall that was this. Hermione cast a spell saving their lives. Once they got up they were surrounded in black smoke. Hermione then felt her body being moved. She looked around the room and saw her friends in danger.

"Stop squirming."

Hermione hitched her breath as Bellatrix Lestrange whispered into her ear. She froze and looked at the ceiling.

"Where did you get that?"

Hermione winced as Bellatrix hissed at her.

Then the Order broke in. Bellatrix eyed Hermione and went to help her allies.

Hermione was taken with the others for cover when all that was heard was Harry's screams and Bellatrix's chanting of,

"I KILLED SIRUIS BLACK!"

Ten minutes later Harry was possessed by Voldemort. Just before Bellatrix went through the floo she glared at Hermione leaving Hermione confused and scared. After Harry was back to Harry the friends headed back to Hogwarts like nothing happened.

**Ok I was going to reveal everything but in the second chapter after this Hermione will be told of everything. REVIEW! Thanks so much to the **_**13 **_**people who have followed this and the **_**5 **_**who have favoured it! **


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix stepped out the fireplace at Lestrange Manor.

"RODO!"

Rodolphus Lestrange ran down the stairs of his house to see what was wrong with his wife. He approached the hall to see Bellatrix half crying half fuming.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"That Mudblood!"

Rodolphus shivered as Bellatrix seethed the words.

"You mean the Granger girl?"

"Yes she had the locket on."

Rodolphus didn't know what to say. When Hermione turned two they had given her a locket that she had never taken off in the time they were with her.

"How?"

"I don't know but what if she is Hermione?"

"She can't be; she doesn't look anything like her."

"I know that but she could be under glamour."

Rodolphus hugged his wife as she cried. Not many knew this but Bella was extremely emotional.

"Shh, Bella it can't be her it just can't."

"Just say it is."

"They will have wiped her memory and placed under glamour. She won't remember us!"

"Hermione isn't a common name."

"No it isn't but let's not jump to conclusions."

Bellatrix nodded and curled up next to her husband.

"It can't be her Bellatrix they killed her."

**Ok in this story the Lestrange's thought that the Order had killed Hermione because of how powerful she was. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok when I planned this at first I was going to have Hermione find out at Malfoy Manor but I had a change of mind. This will start at Bill and Fluer's wedding party!**

Hermione sat at the table at the party. All the couples were dancing; her wish was for Ron to ask her to dance. If dreams don't come true then I don't know what does because at that very point Ron walked up to Hermione.

"Eh Hermione do you want to dance with me?"

Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand. They were in the middle of the Waltz when Hermione felt a pain her stomach. Everything began to spin and Hermione fell back knocking Harry and Ginny over. Two minutes later she opened her eyes and saw every guest staring at her.

"It's okay I'm fine."

Then she realised every wand was pointed at her.

"GET OUT MY HOUSE!"

"Mrs Weasley?"

Ginny walked up towards her with a mirror in her hand.

"Ginny get away from that thing."

Hermione looked at Ron with tears in her eyes. He grabbed Ginny pulling her away from her. Hermione raised the mirror and saw a reflection she wasn't sure it was hers though. She saw her face with different cheek bones, wild black curls, full pink lips and amber eyes. She raised her other hand and touched her face. That was her but how?

"I don't understand."

Arthur Weasley moved closer to Hermione but trained his wand on her.

"The same year you, Ron and Harry were born the Lestrange couple gave birth to a young girl named Hermione Bella Lestrange. The night they were executed to Azkaban their house was searched for the girl. Once she was found a glamour was placed on her and her memory wiped."

"You mean my real name is Hermione Bella Lestrange?"

"Yes now get off my property."

"Mr Weasley please."

"I am sorry but you are the devils spawn and I don't want you near my family or friends."

"Dad come on! It's the same Hermione that you met so many years ago and now because she looks different and you find out who her real parents are you all hate her."

Ginny moved towards Hermione but was pulled back as black smoke invaded the tent. Hermione looked towards Ron and Harry. Harry moved for her but Ron grabbed his arm and they disapparted. Hermione spun around the see all the Weasleys fighting. She turned around again as a stupefy came her way. She looked for the sender to see Molly Weasley.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione dodged the spell and pulled out her wand.

"YOU HAVE RUINED MY SONS NIGHT! EXPERLLIARMUS!"

Hermione moved out of the way. She had her wand pointed but she couldn't cast a spell who was a second mother to her.

"Please Mrs. Weasley."

"NO GET OFF MY PROPERTY! CONJUNCTIVITIS!"

Hermione moved but a small part of the spell hit her. Her vision went blurry and she looked around in wonder. She cast a silent charm and her vision went back to normal. She quickly disapparted and arrived at Hogsmeade. She sat down on a nearby bench and cried.

Back at the Burrow. The Death Eaters were gone; they disapparted after Hermione left making everyone more suspicious. Ginny looked around the tent. Most guests were gone but the Order remained.

"They came to take her home."

Ginny looked at her parents, her anger boiling.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LOT?!"

"Ginny that girl is Voldemorts most trusted followers daughter."

"No it's Hermione, the girl we all grew up loving. Listen to yourselves, until Dad told her she didn't know who her real parents were! You are just going to hate her now because of who her parents are."

Fred and George stepped forward.

"We agree with Ginny."

All three looked around the tent but no one said a word. Ginny glared at them all and walked out saying,

"Why does no one understand!?"

Bellatrix collapsed in her husband's arms when they arrived back home.

"Rodo we almost had her."

"I know."

Bellatrix cried into her husband's arms when they received a message from Snape.

Hermione sat on a bench at Hogsmeade, she had three options:

Run away and change her identity

Beg the Order

Go meet her real parents

Hermione tried to apparate back to the Burrow but she couldn't; they had put charms up against her. When she realized this her heart broke knowing the people she grew up loving now despised him. She looked into her bag to see only 3 galleons which gave her no chance to escape this country. It seemed to her the only option left was to meet her birth parents. She placed the glamour back on and walked towards Hogwarts. When she approached the gate she was greeted back Snape.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She removed the glamour.

"I want to meet my birth parents."

Snape nodded and led her inside. They approached the Headmaster's office and Hermione walked in to see her birth parents!

**Ok next chapter will be up tomorrow. Five reviews before nine and it will be up tonight! So get reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok thanks so much to those who have reviewed or followed etc. **

Hermione looked in the office at her birth parents. Bellatrix Lestrange sat on the chair with her husband Rodolphus stood over her. Hermione looked at them. Bellatrix had red eyes as if she had been crying and Rodolphus looked depressed.

"I will leave you to be."

Snape looked at Hermione and left the room. Hermione looked down at the ground.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at her parents.

"Mum? Dad?"

They nodded and she cried after running into their arms. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her daughter. She hadn't held her in so many years and it felt perfect. Rodolphus wrapped his arms around the two women in the room.

"Shh oh honey what's wrong?"

"Everyone I grew up loving and know about hates me."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry."

"Ron hates me too."

"Who's that?"

"That's the Weasley's youngest son."

The family sat talking.

"So why did you want to see us?"

"I want my family."

"Oh sweetheart we want you back, we always have."

"But I don't want to join the Death Eaters or fight against my friends."

Hermione grinned as Bellatrix pouted.

"Why not?"

"I don't agree with what he wants."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like the fact that he wants all muggleborns and muggles killed. I don't believe in what you do."

"None of that is true. During the first war the Order started that to gain more followers. All our Lord wants is that wizards don't mix with muggles."

Hermione listened to what Voldemort really wanted and it made her change her mind towards him slightly.

"Why does he kill people then? I don't know why you kill either?"

"Revenge. He kills those who have killed his family and their descendants."

"I don't agree with that but I agree with everything else."

"So?"

"I want to come home."

"And?"

"I want to join you?"

**Ok I want a vote on what should happen. Should Hermione become a Death Eater or should I rewrite this?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so because of those who reviewed Hermione will become a Death Eater. If any of you don't like that I'm sorry but I only got a few reviews so unless you do something don't moan at the outcome!**

Bellatrix Lestrange ran forward and hugged her daughter. Rodolphus took them both in each arm and they apparted to Lestrange Manor.

"It's huge!"

Hermione spun around looking at the entrance; a chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a huge staircase in the centre.

"Do you remember anything now?"

"It's just like my dream house."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger I dreamt about having a house like this."

"Maybe the charm didn't fully work."

Hermione nodded.

"Can I try something?"

Her parents nodded and she ran up the stairs. She came to a halt in front of a door.

"In my dreams I was always here for some reason."

She turned around to see her mum crying.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"When the Order came for you this is where you hid from them."

Rodolphus held his wife as she cried.

"Mum don't be sad. I am here now."

Bellatrix nodded and sniffed slightly.

"What does the mean Malfoy is my cousin?"

"You mean Draco?"

"Yes."

"Yes he is your cousin."

"Does her know?"

"Not yet."

"I can have fun with this."

Rodolphus laughed as the evil smirk that the mother and daughter shared crept onto Hermione's lips.

"Where is my room?"

"Well you were still in the nursery when you were taken from us, so you get to pick."

"How many rooms are there?"

"You mean bedrooms?"

"Yeah."

"145."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I see yours?"

Her parents nodded and they walked with their daughter to their bedroom. Let's just say Hermione was dumbstruck. Her parents' room had a bathroom the size of her old bedroom, a lounge and a bedroom. After one hour of searching for a room she picked one down the hall from her parents. Her room had green walls with a king size bed with black covers. Her bathroom was light green and she had a secret room behind her bookcase.

"Hermione someone wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Little Mistress?"

Hermione turned around the see twenty house elves looking at her and one crying at the front.

"Muffy?"

"LITTLE MISTRESS REMEMBERS ME!"

Hermione laughed as one of the elves jumped up and down.

"I remember you all now, Fauna, Lassie, and Wester, all of you!"

All the house elves ran forward and tackled Hermione to the ground.

"I can remember it all now!"

Bellatrix and Rodolphus smiled as they saw memories go through their daughter's eyes.

"I wish I had never been taken away from you. I love you all so much!"

The house elves left after telling Hermione about themselves.

"Do you really remember 'Mione?"

"I remember it all Mum."

Bellatrix held her daughter close and Rodolphus smiled.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Do you remember this?"

Rodolphus pounced on his daughter tickling her.

"DAD STOP IT!"

After two hours Hermione was ready to meet the rest of her family. She placed the Hermione Granger back on her and apparted to outside Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione."

"Uncle Lucius."

"Please call me Cias like you did when you were younger."

Hermione nodded.

"Let's do this."

Lucius grabbed Hermione by her collar and – softly – pulled her in.

"DRACO!"

Hermione put on an act as Draco came in.

"Yes Father?"

"Is this the mud blood? The Granger girl?"

"Yes it is."

"Lucius is that you?"

Narcissa Malfoy walked in. She smiled at the girl who was her niece.

"The mud blood?"

Lucius nodded.

"Draco do you know who this is?"

"Father I just told you it's the Granger girl."

"Actually Draco it isn't."

"That is Hermione Granger."

Lucius let go of Hermione as she took off the glamour.

"Hello Draco."

"Wait Hermione? Hermione Bella Black is that you?"

Hermione nodded and the two cousins hugged.

"We were told they killed you."

Hermione then sat down with her Uncle Cias, Aunt Cissa and Draco and told them the story.

"I knew Weasley was cruel and worthless."

Hermione smiled and cuddled up to her cousin.

"I have to go back home now."

"Why?"

"Come if you want. Voldemort is coming over."

They all shuddered.

"Oh sorry."

They all made their way over to the fireplace and arrived at Lestrange Manor.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Hermione."

She ran up to her parents but bumped into someone on the way.

"Sorry..."

"Hermione Bella Black look at you. Last time I saw you, you bumped into me."

"Voldemort."

"What happened to Uncle Voldie?"

Hermione and Draco burst out laughing, while the adults stood amused.

"Sorry My Lord."

"Bellatrix this brings me joy to see her again she can do as she pleases being the..."

"The what?"

"Hermione when you and Draco were born you were given titles."

"Like what?"

"Draco is the Slytherin Prince and you were the Princess."

"So I am the Slytherin Princess?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Now Hermione I have to know are you willing to join the inner circle like Draco did last year?"

"I'm not sure. What are your rules?"

"Well I wouldn't give you the Dark Mark. Instead you would have a small tiara wrapped in thorns on your arm."

"Thank you but I meant what are Death Eaters all about?"

"We believe that Wizards should not mix with Muggles. We believe that Purebloods should marry Purebloods and the same for Half-Bloods and Mud bloods."

"Why do you kill though?"

"As acts of revenge."

"But you killed Harry's parents why?"

"Potter was meant to bring my down fall as he did I didn't want that."

"I understand but will I have to kill people?"

"Not unless you want to but at the final battle yes."

"Ok I am ready."

"Hermione Bella Lestrange do you accept the terms and conditions of being a Death Eater?"

"I do."

"Do you believe in what we do?"

"I do."

"Are you ready to willing take the Dark Tiara in your case?"

"I am."

Hermione then felt her arm burn and she rolled up her sleeve to see a tiara surrounded by thorns.

"Welcome to the Inner Circle."

**Ok I might not have time to update today or tonight but tomorrow for definite. I will try and get another one up today but only if I get reviews! HERMIONE IS A DEATH EATER! Also in this Snape is fully on Voldemort's side. Also who wants Draco and Hermione becoming Dramione? Also all followers, reviews and favourites this story has 62! Thanks guys so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stood in the duelling room with her mum.

"Where are they?"

"Patience Hermione."

"That word is not in my vocalbury."

Bellatrix laughed at her daughter. At that point five people walked in.

"Finally."

Narcissa Malfoy walked over to her sister and niece. While Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange stood opposite of them.

"You all know the rules, no unforgivable curses."

They all nodded at Lucius and he looked at his watch.

"You have ten minutes, go!"

Hermione turned to Draco.

"STUPEFY!"

"CONJUCTIVITIS!"

"PERTIFIUS TOTALUS!"

"DENSAUGEO!"

"AVIS!"

"FURNUNCULUS!"

"INCENDIO!"

Narcissa Malfoy jumped out of the way but as a result fell off the dueling bench, making her disqualified.

"FLIPENDO!"

Rodolphus Lestrange fell backwards off the bench and joined Lucius and Narcissa in watching the duel.

"CONFUNDUS!"

Bellatrix was hit by the spell sent from Draco and fell off the bench. After having the spell removed she joined the others in watching.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione threw the curse towards Draco who was thrown off the bench. He joined his family in watching two very powerful wizard/witch duel it out.

Hermione's grace, flexibility and knowledge gave her power but Voldemort's accuracy and determination challenged that. Hermione dodged a stupefy.

"AVIS!"

Voldemort not expecting that got a bunch of birds in his face giving Hermione the opportunity to win.

"STUPEFY!"

Voldemort fell off the bench. Bellatrix and Rodolphus ran up to their daughter. They all congratulated her as Voldemort approached her.

"Well done Hermione."

"Thank you My Lord."

"I have told you already for you it is Voldie."

This resulted in Hermione and Draco bursting into laughter again.

"Well I must be off. Rodolphus, Lucius are you coming?"

"Where are you going?"

"We have business to take care of."

"What now?"

"Rabastan's killers are in the area."

"Be quick Daddy!"

Hermione ran up and hugged him.

"Please don't get caught."

Rodolphus kissed his daughters head and left.

"Bella we must be off too. Draco has to get new robes."

"Bye Cissy, Draco."

"Bye Aunt Cissa, Drake!"

Draco slapped Hermione's head resulting in receiving a punch to the gut. Once they all left Hermione headed upstairs to her room. She took out the book she was reading – Dark Jinxes, Curses and Hexes. She got half way through it when her Mum knocked.

"'Mione?"

"Come in."

"Vidia wants to know if you are hungry."

"Not really. Can I ask you something?"

Bellatrix came in and sat down next to her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you know who I was?"

Bellatrix looked at her daughter. Her birthday was in a week. The last time they celebrated her birthday she had been two now she was turning eighteen.

"Let's start from the beginning can I?"

"Sure."

"When your father and I were arrested we were told you had been killed. I lost all willpower at that point. Your father went crazy but I just stood there. I couldn't believe it, how could anyone take a toddlers life? When we escaped from Azkaban and I met you at the ministry I saw that locket. We gave you that on your 2nd birthday. That made me suspicious as I had made it. Then Snape told us that Dumbledore didn't leave you anything in his will. **(In my story he didn't!) **This made us curious. I did my research and discovered you were our Hermione."

"Why wasn't I sent to Aunt Cissa's house?"

"You used the cruciartus on an Auror with your mind."

"Oh. Do I have to be betrothed?"

"No that's your choice but I expect before you turn twenty!"

"Ok."

Then Muffy appeared.

"Do Mistresses want food?"

"Actually Muffy could we cook a cake?"

"Mistresses shouldn't have to but if they want."

Ten minutes later the two women were giving the house elves one galleon each to go and get something. Hermione thought this was their pay but Bellatrix knew that they got paid a sickle a week and this was for Hermione's birthday.

"What type of cake will we make?"

"Chocolate!"

"Ok."

Hermione stood up and went for the flour. She pulled it out the cupboard and it fell on her.

"ARGH!"

Bellatrix burst out laughing as her daughter now had white wild curls.

"Think it's funny?"

Hermione scooped up two handfuls of flour and threw them at her Mum. Bellatrix screamed and a food fight broke out. After one hour they stopped.

"We need to get this cleaned."

The two women cleaned the kitchen and headed up to get cleaned. Once Hermione was out the shower her Mum walked in.

"What's up?"

"We are going out for dinner."

"Ok. Why are you here though?"

"I am giving up a makeover."

Bellatrix dragged Hermione over to the dressing table and started on her hair.

"Let's look the same so people think they're seeing double."

Hermione had her curls pinned back into a side ponytail. She had thick black eye shadow on and blood red lipstick. She wore a black dress with a green corset. She then did the same to her Mum except she wore a black dress with a red corset. They both headed downstairs and were greeted by Rodolphus in a red and black suit. They arrived at the MUGGLE restraunt and met the Malfoys.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Yeah I didn't think we would be going to a muggle place."

Now Hermione had been with her parents for a month going on two. She had picked up some habits and being a Death Eater had changed her. They sat down at a table. Hermione finished her dinner first.

"I need some air."

She got up and left the restraunt. She sat down on a bench outside. A small fox crept by her and she whispered under her breath,

"Imperio."

The fox started doing summersaults and cartwheels. Hermione smiled and lifted the curse. So much had changed in a summer. Going back to Hogwarts will be hard. Ginny stuck up for her at the wedding so maybe they would talk but no one else will besides the Slytherins. She felt a breeze blow over her. She stood up and came face to face with Mad Eye Moody and other Aurors.** (In this he didn't die Mundungus did)**

"Miss Lestrange you have to come with us."

"Never."

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the Aurors.

"EXPERILAMUS!"

Her wand came out her hand. She began to feel dizzy when she realized something.

"TONKS!"

The waitress she had Tonks' nose. They had spiked her drink. She pushed her fingers to her Dark Mark. Mad Eye grabbed her and they disapparted.

A few minutes earlier.

"Where is she?"

"I'll go get her."

Draco stood up and went for his cousin. He felt his arm burn and saw the small crown he had on his Dark Mark flaring up. She was in danger. He sprinted forward to see Hermione get grabbed by Mad Eye. He dashed forward and jumped grabbing hold of an Auror.

**Ok there will not be another up till tomorrow sadly. That's why this is so long. I have to go away tonight . Please review on what should happen next. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my Spanish reviewer! Me algero de que te guste lo que va. Onto the story now...**

Bellatrix felt something in her gut just like the time Hermione was taken when she was two.

"Rodo something is wrong!"

The four got up and ran towards the exit to see Draco jump into a mid-appartation.

"DRACO!"

The appartation closed and the two mothers began to weep. Narcissa was worried but Bellatrix was in pure pain she just got her daughter back.

"Bella don't cry we will get them both back."

Hermione felt her feet hit the ground. She got up to run but felt a wand at her back.

"I wouldn't move Miss Lestrange."

"Let me go or you'll be sorry."

Hermione hissed so coldly you would have thought she was Bellatrix.

"Yeah let her go."

Hermione turned her head to see Draco standing.

"Draco run get help!"

"Let her go."

Hermione looked at her cousin who looked like he was going to kill.

"CRUCIO!"

An Auror fell to the ground but another approached Draco. Hermione pulled all her powers together and screamed.

"CRUCIO!"

Everyone stood back as Hermione did an unforgiveable without a wand. Both released the curse but the victims didn't move. Draco ran towards Hermione hitting anyone who tried to stop him with a spell. Hermione felt her head get pulled back and a wand at her throat.

"Drop your wand Mr Malfoy or she gets it."

Draco let go of his wand as Hermione let a tear slide down her cheek. More of the Order appeared and they all looked at Hermione.

"I told you she was the devil!"

Molly Weasley glared at Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley how nice to see you."

"Shut up you witch!"

"Well done Mrs Weasley, is that you just realising that we are both in fact witches?"

Hermione looked amongst the Order Members present.

"What are you doing with them Mad Eye?"

"Azkaban."

"Good riddance."

"Make sure they can't disapparate."

At that point Hermione tried but to no avail. She looked at Draco and realised he could.

"Tell my parents I love them."

Draco disapparted.

"Sorry we didn't expect anyone else so he was free."

"It doesn't matter Mad Eye we still have her."

Hermione felt her wrists get pulled behind her.

"This has charms on it Miss Lestrange so no chance of escaping."

Hermione then felt her arm get pulled and she appeared at a house she never seen before.

"Where are we?"

"The Order Headquarters."

"No 12 Grimmauld Place is the HQ!"

"Not anymore."

"But you said I was going to Azkaban."

"We lied."

Two hours later Hermione sat in a basement crying.

Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor.

"MUM, DAD?!"

His parents came speeding down.

"Draco thank the Lord you are okay? Where's Hermione?"

"They have her, the Order."

The three ran over to the fireplace and went to Lestrange Manor.

"BELLA!"

Bellatrix ran down the stairs.

"Draco?"

"The Order have her."

"WHERE!?"

"They said she was going to Azkaban but why when we have power over the Death Eaters?"

"So they have her somewhere that we don't know?"

"I'm sorry I tried to get her but I was lucky to escape."

"It's okay. We'll get her back."

"I hope so."

The only thought going through Draco's mind was Hermione.

"Aunt Bella is Hermione betrothed?"

"Really Draco at a time like this?"

"Lucius shut up! No, why?"

"No reason."

Beside the fact that he loved her.

Hermione sat in the basement for hours. She could tell it was daytime from a small crack. She had been under questioning but she wasn't turning her parents in, not now not ever. She heard footsteps run down the stairs and the door swung open to reveal three faces-Ginny, Fred and George.

"Need any help?"

**Okay tell me what you think! What should happen next I really don't know? REVIEW! Five times tonight, ten for before five o'clock!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I had a few people with the same idea and I like it so here goes nothing...**

"What are you three doing here?"

"You may be a Lestrange but you are still family to us."

George stood at the door guarding while the other two ran in to get the chains off her.

"Why are you helping me though? I'm a Death Eater."

Hermione rolled up her sleeve.

"That's not the Dark Mark."

"Draco and I have our own."

Ginny shrugged.

"You'll have to fight me I don't want that."

"No you won't have to."

"How?"

"We agree with you. We heard you say what Voldemort is really about and we agree."

"Really?"

"I believe in blood equality."

"Fred and I agree with Gin too."

"But how are you going to?"

"At the final battle we will join you as will Lee Jordan."

"Okay."

Hermione shook her wrists to get the blood back to them.

"Thank you guys, I owe you big time."

They nodded and apparted back to their room. Hermione grabbed her wand which Ginny had brought as well as Draco's. She ran up and out of the basement and charged towards the front door.

"STOP HER!"

She looked back to see the people she grew up loving attempt to arrest her.

"I still love you."

Hermione stepped outside and dispparted to Lestrange Manor.

"Mum? Dad?"

Bellatrix came running out of the lounge.

"Hermione? OH MY GOD YOU'RE OK! THANK GOD!"

Bellatrix grabbed hold of her daughter. Rodolphus who had been upstairs then came running down.

"Hermione? Oh baby."

Rodolphus held the two females close and the family stood there embracing.

"I better tell the others you're back."

"Others?"

"Our Lord found out and sent out search parties."

"Really Voldie did that?"

They laughed and the two adults walked away.

"Hermione how did you get away?"

Bellatrix turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Fred, George and Ginny Weasley are on our side. They came down and let me out and told me that at the final battle they will join us. They will send us information soon."

"Great. You better go see Draco he has been worried sick."

"Okay!"

Hermione ran towards the fireplace and went off to Malfoy Manor.

"Rodo?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I think Hermione and Draco like each other."

"I agree but let's give it time. We don't want to force her into anything."

Bellatrix nodded and the two went off to tell Voldemort that Hermione was safe

Back at the HQ

"HOW DID SHE GET OUT?!"

Molly Weasley was taking a fit when she found out Hermione had escaped.

"Molly we don't know. She is very powerful she may have been able to break the charms?"

"No she didn't someone helped her and they know they did."

"Very well Molly but just be ready for she knows where we are now."

"Draco?"

"HERMIONE!"

Draco sped across the room and hugged his cousin.

"What did they do to you? Who hurt you? Thank God you're okay!"

"They didn't do anything just locked me up."

"How did you get out and is that my wand?"

"Yes here you are. I got out because Fred, George and Ginny helped me."

"I always liked those three."

Hermione laughed as her cousin went in a daze.

"Hey come and see the new book I got."

Three hours later the four adults walked into the library to see the two curled up next to each other by the fire.

**Okay tell me what you all think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok what I need is reviews on what people want! Please review on your opinion on the story; because then I can't do what you want me to.**

Ron and Harry sat in a tent in a forest. Now they had found one horcrux but they hadn't destroyed it yet. With no brains in the trio they were a hopeless case. Harry sat reading through a book about dark magic while Ron sat looking at the locket.

"Ron come on, you know we need her."

"NO WE DON'T WE DO NOT NEED THAT THING!"

"Listen to yourself, its still Hermione!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Ron it is still the Hermione we grew up with just with a different surname. The Order kicked her out and last I heard they had tried to imprison her but she escaped. How do we know she isn't scared out of her mind running from everyone?"

"She won't be!"

"Okay maybe your right."

Harry sighed and turned back to his book. He missed Hermione and wished he could see her one more time. Ron may be right but he still wanted his old friend back.

Hermione sat with Draco at Hogwarts. They had been back for a month and Hermione had been moved to Slytherin. She still talked to Ginny and surprising Luna Lovegood who's mother had been a Death Eater too.

"But seriously Draco Pansy?"

"My father wants me betrothed within a year."

"Okay so your options are..."

"Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass."

"Okay there is no way I am going to be related to you if you pick Millicent! Pansy is a bitch like cow so really it's Daphne or nothing."

"Daphne?"

"She is a nice girl! I share a dorm with her and she likes you a bit."

"What if I like someone else?"

"Like who?"

"You."

"I like you too Draco but ..."

"But what?"

"I'm not sure."

Hermione grabbed her belonging and walked out of the great hall shortly followed by the rest of the Slytherin girls. Daphne passed Draco and leaned down to his ear saying,

"Don't even think so!"

Draco however didn't pay attention as his eyes and mind were on the way Hermione's hair swished as she walked and the way her hips moved.

**Sorry I know its short but next chapter will be up maybe tonight and it will be at Malfoy Manor but I have a trick up my sleeve for you. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This will take place with the Snatchers then Malfoy Manor. There is no Ollivander, Luna or Griphook in this! Also they destroyed the Horcrux with the sword which they found! Ok so I thought about this scene a lot because there are so many ways it can go! With help from a friend I got it...**

Ron and Harry sat in their tiny tent reading through more books.

"Any luck?"

"Nope."

A bang went off outside and both grabbed their wands. Ron placed a charm on Harry so no one could see the real him and then walked out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Then the Snatchers jumped out a grabbed them.

"Oh boys lookie what we have here? Ron Weasley and possibly Harry Potter."

"This will make them happy. The last time we got a catch this big it was that mudblood girl."

"Wait who?"

The Snatchers all looked at Harry and laughed.

"Shouldn't you have noticed one of the golden trio has gone missing?"

"She isn't one of us; she's a Death Eater!"

"Shut up! Search the bags."

"Scabbers look at these."

Scabber walked towards Fernir.

"They look valuable."

"Where are we takin' them boss?"

"Malfoy Manor."

Harry and Ron winced as they disapparted to Malfoy Manor. They walked – dragged – up to the gate when they saw Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bring them in."

Ten minutes earlier...

Hermione and Draco both had a free period and sat in the Slytheirn Common Room next to one another.

"Ow!"

Hermione looked down at her arm; her dark mark was burning.

"We have to go now!"

Both stood up and ran to Snape's office and disapparted to Malfoy Manor.

"Mum, Dad?"

Rodolphus and Bellatrix came rushing out with the dress Hermione was wearing when she first came to them.

"What's going on?"

"Scabbers has caught Potter and Weasley and is bringing them here."

"So?"

"Do they know you are now a Death Eater?"

"No they must have no idea where I am! Why?"

"We need you to play prisoner. Where these clothes and Draco will take you down to the basement and place some charms on you."

"Whatever!"

"Remember no matter what play along!"

Five minutes later Hermione stood in front of her parents.

"They won't believe anything if you have the Dark Mark so..."

Bellatrix waved her wand and they mark disappeared leaving the word traitor cut into her arm.

"Now go!"

Draco and Hermione ran down to the basement. Hermione sat down against the wall as Draco raised his wand.

"This may hurt."

Hermione winced as a shock went through her body. She picked up the mirror and looked at herself. She had bags under her eyes and was terribly thin and pale.

"'Mione please stay safe!"

"Hey my parents won't hurt me while pretending to torture me! What has my life come to, when that sentence doesn't sound wierd at all?"

Both looked up as the hall doors sounded.

"I have to go now!"

Draco leaned forward and pecked Hermione's head then ran upstairs.

Harry and Ron shook with fear as the stood in front of an angry Bellatrix Lestrange.

"GET OUT!"

Bellatrix had seen the sword of Gryffindor and was attacking the Snatchers. Once they all scampered out Bellatrix turned to the two of them.

"Where did you get..."

She was cut off by a cry.

"Rodo go and keep her quiet!"

Rodolphus left the room and a scream echoed throughout the manor. Rodolphus came back up.

"Cissy put the boys in the cellar while I call the Dark Lord."

Narcissa Malfoy moved forward and pushed the boys into the cellar/basement. Once she left Ron turned to Harry.

"What do we..."

Harry cut him off as a small sob made its way through the room.

"Hello?"

"Please I'll stay quiet!"

Harry looked at Ron.

"Hermione are you there?"

A small figure appeared in the corner.

"Harry? Ron?"

Hermione fake limped over to the boys and put on the water works.

"What happened to you two?"

"Forget about us why are you here?"

"Yeah shouldn't you be with mummy and daddy?"

Hermione sat down and cried.

"Why did you leave me?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the Death Eaters invaded the party I disapparted to Hogsmeade. I tried to go back to the Order but I couldn't. After lots of thought I went to Snape asking for my birth parents. They arrived at Hogwarts and brought me back here where I have been staying. They hate me because I joined the Order."

Harry hugged his friend while Ron looked at her.

"What's that on your arm?"

"Nothing."

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled it out to reveal a seven letter word engraved onto her skin – TRAITOR.

"Who did this?"

"My mum. Bellatrix. She says this is a reminder of betraying my family."

"What else have they done to you?"

"They teach me lessons because I won't join them in the final battle."

"Hermione I'm so sorry!"

Hermione looked at Ron.

"It's okay."

Then the door swung open revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"You two against the wall. You with me."

Hermione moved forward when Ron and Harry stood in front of her.

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"Move aside Potter!`

"She isn't going anywhere with you!"

"Move aside now or you'll make it worse for her!"

"SHE IS NOT GOING WITH YOU!"

Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron who had a face filled with rage.

"Fine then."

Lucius smirked at them and left. Hermione then playing along sat down and cried.

"Hermione what's wrong he's gone?"

"No he is just biding time. Why couldn't you just have let me go?"

"I thought they were hurting you?"

"They are but if I do what they say it's not too bad but now..."

Harry and Ron sat down and comforted Hermione when the door swung open more fiercely. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in.

"YOU UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Rodolphus stormed over and pushed the boys into a corner while Bellatrix roughly grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair.

"LET HER GO!"

Ron and Harry attacked Rodolphus and Harry grabbed his wand. They both charged towards Bellatrix. Harry hit her with a stupefy and Ron went over and began fighting Rodolphus. Hermione curled up in a ball and began to cry – some for real as her parents were being hurt. Then the Malfoy's came down. Lucius went to aid Rodolphus while Narcissa and Draco went to help Bellatrix. Lucius and Rodolphus then pinned Ron while Narcissa and Draco got Harry. A small whimper was heard and all the heads turned. Bellatrix had Hermione against her with a knife to her throat.

"You two drop your weapons and move."

Harry dropped the wand while Ron dropped the brick he found. Bellatrix then shoved Hermione out the door.

"Move it traitor!"

They were then followed by the rest of the Death Eaters.

"WE WILL GET YOU HERMIONE!"

Hermione turned to her mum once they were in the main room.

"That hurt."

"Sorry honey."

Bellatrix hugged her daughter.

"Oh."

Bellatrix and Hermione turned to Rodolphus who was clutching his head.

"Dad?"

Rodolphus moved his hand to see a wound with blood pouring out. He then fell to the ground and didn't move.

"RODO!"

"DADDY?!"

Hermione and Bellatrix ran towards the now half dead Rodolphus.

"Daddy please come back!"

Hermione shook her Dad's shoulders.

"I'll kill him!"

The rest of the family then walked in.

"Bella what's wrong with Rodolphus?"

Narcissa and Draco walked over to the two crying women.

"His pulse is slowing, he needs help!"

Lucius turned to the two women.

"Send for the house elves to fetch Kartlange! **(The Death Eater med)**

Lucius got up and ran out the room.

"Potter and Weasley will get suspicious if they don't hear anything soon."

"Your right."

Bellatrix nodded towards Hermione. A very convincing scream of pain echoed the halls.

"PLEASE STOP! YOUR MY PARENTS!"

Hermione fake sobbed quite loudly and Bellatrix left off her mad cackle.

"YOU ARE A TRIATOR AND ARE NO LONGER A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix shot up and away out the window but Hermione kept on screaming.

"HERMIONE!"

"Please I am your daughter!"

"Until you pledge yourself to the Dark Lord you are no daughter of mine!"

Bellatrix then hugged Hermione and cast a weakening charm on her and dragged her down to the basement...

**Ok I don't know what should happen next that's why it took so long! So please review or it could be a week before an update! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I know that it's been a while but I had writers block. Also Alec I know Hermione and Draco are first cousins but I imagined the always liked each other also if you liked a girl/boy and then find out you are their cousins... Also in every Hermione Lestrange/Black/Riddle story Hermione has usually fell in love with Draco so deal with it! :P Onto the story now...**

Harry and Ron looked up as the door swung open. Ron had tears in his eyes from when he heard Hermione screaming. Bellatrix stood grinning, she then threw Hermione in who landed against the wall. The boys ran over to her and she was crying.

"Hermione?"

"What happened?"

Hermione looked up at Ron with a glare so cold it would have put Bellatrix herself to shame.

"YOU HAPPENED!"

"What're you on about?"

"YOU MAY HAVE JUST KILLED MY DAD!""

Ron turned to Harry who high-fived him.

"YOU ASSES!"

"He was hurting you..."

"I DON'T CARE HE IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT SINCE YOU ALL REJECTED ME THAT NIGHT! THEY WERE BEGINING TO ACCEPT ME BUT NOW BECAUSE THE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I CAN CALL FAMILY IS ALMOST DEAD THEY HATE ME EVEN MORE!"

"'Mione I'm so sorry."

"SAVE IT RON HE WAS RIGHT YOU ARE AN ARSE!"

"Who was right?"

"My cousin Draco. He said that if you didn't except me for who I really was then you were an arse but I defended you and said you weren't but I guess he was right all along."

"YOU HAVE BEEN WITH MALFOY! GREAT, JUST GREAT! AS IF BEING A DEATH EATER'S DAUGHTER WASN'T BAD ENOUGH!"

Hermione looked at Ron with real tears in her eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

"No, neither of us do."

"That's true."

Harry and Ron stood opposite Hermione who because of weakening charms was gripping the wall.

"Do you hate my parents."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"THEY'RE DEATH EATERS HERMIONE! BLOODY HELL YOU WERE MEANT TO BE THE SMART ONE!"

"I'm with Ron but also look at what they did to Neville's parents."

Hermione nodded to be honest she was okay with anything her parents did now but what they did to Neville still made her upset.

"Would you hate me if I joined the Death Eaters?"

"No I promise you Hermione. Even if I fight you in the final battle, I will know you had to because you're parents are sickos that torture you to make you do it."

"I would if you joined willingly but of course you wouldn't do that but if you joined against your own force then I wouldn't hate you."

"Promise because I don't think I can do this much longer."

"It's okay we wouldn't blame you."

Then footsteps were heard coming down the basement stairs. The door swung open to reveal a Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Shut up Weasley, Potter. Both of you against the wall. 'Mione come on."

"'MIONE? YOU HAVE SOME CHEEK CALLING HER BY HER NICKNAME CONSIDERING YOU ARE PURE EVIL!2

"RON SHUT UP!"

Hermione turned round and gripped the wall some more – these weakening charms were really good – she glared at Ron.

"Draco help me would you?"

Draco moved forward and put one arm around Hermione's waist and both walked – well Hermione limped – out of the room.

"MALFOY IF YOU HURT HER WE WILL KILL YOU!"

Draco closed the door as Ron and Harry ran towards him. Through the small gap they saw him grab Hermione by her hair and pulled her crying up.

"MALFOY!"

Bellatrix paced back and forth out the door. Kartlange had been in there for ages – really just five minutes – and Bellatrix was getting worried. She could hear Hermione yelling at Potter and Weasley but she didn't move.

"Bella calm down!"

Bellatrix looked over at her sister.

"Cissy what if he's dead?"

"He won't be."

"Where's Draco?"

"In his room. Do you want him to go and get Hermione?"

Bellatrix nodded while Narcissa went to get Draco. Bellatrix sat down on the chairs in the hall waiting impatiently.

"MUM!"

Bellatrix ran towards Draco as did Narcissa. They arrived at the main room to see Hermione on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She was clinging onto me because of the Charms and then she just let go."

"Bella I think she just fainted. Get rid of the charms now!"

Bellatrix then helped Draco carry her into her room.

"Stay with her, I need to go see Rodo."

"Okay."

Bellatrix left the room leaving Draco next to a 'sleeping' Hermione.

"Draco?"

Draco whipped his head but saw she was still sleeping.

"Draco help me. NO!"

Hermione shot up.

"Whoa breathe!"

Hermione turned to Draco.

"He killed you."

"Who?"

"Ron."

"I'd like to see him try."

Hermione huddled up next to Draco and he put his arm around her.

"'Mione I love you."

"So do I but we're cousins?"

"So a lot of purebloods marry their cousins plus I don't care."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes.

"Dra..."

"Shh."

Draco leaned forward to kiss her as Muffy walked in.

"Young Master Malfoy and Young Mistress Lestrange have to go and see Master Lestrange."

"DAD! And how many times Muffy it's Hermione and Draco!"

"Master Lestrange is in his room with Mistress Lestrange. Muffy is sorry about disturbing Her-r-mione and Dr-r-r-aco while they were about to kiss."

Hermione went red while Draco burst out laughing.

"Bye Muffy."

The house elf disappeared.

"Come on race you!"

Draco took off running. Hermione stood up and mixed her old dress and disapparted to her Dad's room.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I disapparted."

"But..."

"You said nothing about disapparting."

Draco glared at Hermione and they both entered her Dad's room.

"DAD!?"

Rodolphus lay on the bed with Bellatrix clutching his hand.

"Hermione!"

"Are you okay? What's happening now?"

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Your Dad isn't to move much for the rest of the day."

"Thank God you're okay!"

Hermione hugged her Dad.

"I couldn't bear losing you."

Draco cleared his throat and nodded at Hermione.

"Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus may I ask you something?"

At that point Narcissa and Lucius walked in.

"May I ask for your daughters' hand?"

"Well of course Draco!"

Hermione jumped up and hugged Draco. He then got down on his knees and brought out a box.

"Hermione Bella Lestrange will you do me the honours of becoming Hermione Bella Lestrange Malfoy?"

"OF COURSE!"

Hermione and Draco kissed each other and for a moment it was just them – no war, no worries, nothing!

"Sorry to break this up but what is happening with Potter and Weasley."

"The Dark Lord is away so we have to keep them until tonight."

"I better go back now."

Hermione took off the engagement ring when her Mum shoved it back on.

"No keep it on to show them. In ten minutes they can know the real you."

Hermione nodded and headed down with Draco. They got to the bottom of the stairs when Draco smirked. Hermione catching on nodded.

"GET OFF ME MALFOY!"

Ron and Harry ran towards the door to see Draco roughly grab Hermione's face.

"MALFOY GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!

Draco then planted a kiss on Hermione's lips which lasted about two seconds before Hermione pushed him away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Draco then pushed her against the wall.

"Such a beautiful girl!"

Hermione fake cried as Draco ran his hand down her face.

"MALFOY GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Glaring Draco took out his wand and turned to the basement.

"SILENCIO! Now where were we? Ah yes here."

Draco cupped Hermione's face in which she spat at him – missing on purpose.

"You'll pay for that bitch!"

Draco then knotted his hand in her curls and held her up higher. Her back hurt against the walls. She looked at Draco who then loosened his grip. He then softly – but made it look rough – grabbed her face and whispered into her ear- just loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear.

"Mine forever."

"GET OFF MY YOU FREAK!"

"Never."

Draco leaned in and kissed her again. Hermione went to move away but felt Draco's hands cupping her face holding them together and she was thankful for that. Hermione looked over to Ron and Harry who were screaming but she couldn't hear a thing. She then looked into Draco's eyes and began to cry fake tears.

"Hey don't cry 'Mione."

Draco moved his hand up and wiped them away.

"Please Malfoy."

"No no. You know it's no longer Malfoy."

He then opened the door and stunning Ron and Harry and carried her in wedding style and placed her against the wall. He then made some chains appear and locked her hands behind her back and locked the chains to the wall. He then tied her feet together with some rope and whispered to her.

"Sorry."

He then left the room after kissing her again. Hermione sat crying when Ron and Harry ran over.

"Hermione are you okay? What happened?"

Hermione just shook her head and continued to fake sob.

"Please Hermione."

Hermione looked Harry in the eyes and then locked over to Ron who was trying to break the chains.

"I have to marry Malfoy."

"WHAT?!"

Hermione winced as Ron screamed.

"Why? How?"

Ron sat down next to Harry as he asked.

"My Dad is luckily alive but is still unstable. My Mum was really angry but instead of taking out on you like she planned I stopped her. She took a rage at me and then grabbed my wrist and wrapped it with Draco's and made me make the Unbreakable Vow."

"Wait so instead of letting her torture me you let yourself marry Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded.

"So that's what the episode outside was about?"

Hermione nodded and began to sob more.

"But when you do at least you will get out of here. Right?"

Hermione shook her head and thinking on her toes said.

"No the vow stated that I belonged to him and I was to marry him. He can do what he wants with me."

Harry moved forward to hug her but she cried more and more.

Upstairs everyone was getting ready to reveal Hermione to the boys.

"I should go get her and make it look believable."

Bellatrix looked at the others.

"She should be crying or something when they find out."

Bellatrix headed downstairs and before entering listened to her daughter.

"But when you do at least you will get out of here. Right?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No the vow stated that I belonged to him and I was to marry him. He can do what he wants with me."

Bellatrix growled slightly as the Potter boy hugged her daughter. She paused for a moment as she realised Draco had chained her to the wall and then she stormed in.

"Come on darling got to plan the wedding now."

"No please I won't say anymore."

"You have already said too much girl."

"HOW CAN YOU SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!?"

Ron glared at Bellatrix.

"I can because I will."

"You're not taking her anywhere."

"Ron please don't make it worse!"

Ron looked at Hermione who was shaking.

"No Hermione I'm sorry but it's not fair."

"STUPEFY!"

Ron hit the wall and Harry moved towards him giving Bellatrix the perfect chance to get Hermione.

"Now come on sweetie!"

She unlocked the chains and pulled them.

"Ow!"

She looked over to see Hermione tripping over.

"Wingardium Levi-O-sa!"

Hermione then went up in the air and was carried out.

"LET HER GO!"

Bellatrix then was knocked over by Harry and Ron. Hermione fell to the ground banging her head against the ground. Harry and Ron ran over to Hermione who was crying in pain. At that point Narcissa, Lucius and Draco came running down. Narcissa ran over to her sister and helped her up and took her up the stairs. Lucius had Harry and Ron against the wall while Draco was helping Hermione up.

"GET AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!"

Draco lifted Hermione up bridal style.

"DON'T TOUCH HER MALFOY!"

Draco turned around to show Ron and Harry that Hermione had snuggled up to his chest. Lucius and Draco then left the room leaving a shocked Harry and Ron. Once upstairs Kartlange checked both women over and said Bellatrix was fine but Hermione has a concussion.

"I just want to tell them now."

Hermione sat next to Draco and her Mum.

"I'm sick to death of sitting with that blood-traitor."

For a moment the whole room was silent until Rodolphus began to clap.

"You are really your mother's daughter."

Hermione burst out laughing and went upstairs to get changed. She came back down and sat with Draco and her parents.

"What are we doing with them then?"

"We have to try and keep them until the Dark Lord returns tonight."

"Okay."

Then a loud crack went off.

"MUFFY!"

The house elf appeared and turned to Bellatrix.

"Yes Big Mistress Lestrange?"

"Go check on the prisoners."

"Yes Big Mistress."

Muffy then disappeared with a crack. Two minutes later a small shriek was heard.

"Draco take 'Mione"

**What should happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I got some more followers and reviews but I would really like some more reviews. I used to go around p. everyone who would favourite or follow but there is too many now so thanks to those who have. Also I forgot the mention this a few chapters ago but when Hermione is at Hogwarts she looks like she did at Malfoy Manor. So no one at Hogwarts besides the Death Eaters so yeah sorry about mentioning that. Ok so I got someone asking for a view of what was going on at Hogwarts with Ginny so here is a short chapter on it.**

Ginny walked through the castle trying to avoid any contact. Hermione was meant to meet her atthe library but she hadn't showed. What was the Slytheirn password again? Pureblood! At times liked this she loved Hermione. She walked up to what she was hoping was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood."

A gargoyle moved out the way and Hermione walked in.

"What are you doing here Weasley?"

All the Slytherins advanced on her.

"Where's Hermione?"

"You mean the traitor?"

"Shut up! I know about who Hermione really is, I'm guessing she hasn't told you but I'm not on the Light side."

Ginny rolled up her jeans to show a small mark.

"What is that?"

"My Dark Mark Zambini!"

He nodded.

"Who else knows?"

"Just me, Fred and George!"

He grinned.

"Do you still like Potter?"

"No! God why do people always say that? I never did like Harry only when I was eleven or twelve but not now!"

"You do know you will have to fight your family, right?"

"No Hermione says that Fred, George and me don't have to if we don't want to."

"Fair enough!"

"So where is Hermione?"

"She hasn't been seen since breakfast and neither has Draco. Greengrass says that they went to Draco's house about something."

"Okay tell her I'm looking for her!"

"Will do."

**Okay someone asked for it so there it is. Next chapter maybe two will be up later today! Also check out my new story Little Sister which is a MI High one! REVIEW! Ten reviews and it will be up before twelve!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so I know I said I would post yesterday but my laptop died and I couldn'y find the charger!**

Draco and Hermione walked out the room but stood at the door.

"What do you thinks going on?"

"I'm not sure but that was Muffy shrieking."

"How can you tell?"

"She did that when I moved back in."

The two laughed but silently.

"Wait listen?"

"Cissy go get Draco to get my daughter!"

Both stood back from the door as Narcissa walked through.

"Mum what's going on?"

"I think Potter and Weasley have escaped because Muffy hasn't come back and Bellatrix saw someone with red hair."

"So I need to play along again?"

"Sorry but yes."

Hermione frowned and cast a charm over her.

"Let's go!"

Narcissa walked into the room first but left the door open a bit so Draco and Hermione could come in at the pefect time.

"Where are they?"

"Just coming Bella."

Bellatrix nodded and sat down next to Rodolphus who was on a chair. At that point Draco walked in holding Hermione by the waist.

"Draco, you sit there."

Hermione walked over to the chair in the corner as Bellatrix pretended to whisper to Draco.

"Sweetie come over here."

Hermione began to –fake- shake with fear and walked over to her mother.

"What colour theme should the wedding be?"

"I don't know."

"Come on sweetie you must know, it is your wedding after all?"

"NO YOUR FORCING ME TO MARRY THAT FERRET! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Crucio!"

"ARGH!"

Hermione colappsed to the ground. After a minute or two the curse was released.

"You will marry Draco and you will like it!"

"I may have to marry it but that doesn't mean I will like it."

Hermione stood up and glared at her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything since you have my wand! I am your daughter and you can't trust me? Why? You torture me day and night and lock me up. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE GOOD PARENTS?!"

Bellatrix looked at her daughter. She was good at acting but something there was raw and Bellatrix wanted to find out. She frowned at her daughter.

"Crucio! Anyone else want to join in?"

Lucius and Narcissa moved forward and gave Hermione a sympathetic smiled before they raised their wands.

"Crucio!"

Hermione noticed it missed but screamed as if it had tripled.

"Bella baby could you move."

Bellatrix moved out the way and Rodolphus cast his curse missing as well.

"DRACO PLEASE STOP THEM!"

Hermione's body was squirming under Bellatrix's hold.

"Stop."

Draco moved forward.

"'Mione do you love me?"

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Yes of course."

"I don't believe you."

Draco then pulled a vial out his pocket.

"Truth potion."

He then poured it down Hermione's mouth. She realised it wasn't the potion and played along.

"Do you love me Hermione?"

"No."

Draco frowned and the adults looked mortified.

"Who do you love?"

"Ron."

"WEASLEY!"

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw red hair. Draco then slapped her across the face.

"IMPERIO!"

Hermione went to fight the curse but realised it was only Draco.

"Kiss me."

Hermione willing did it.

"I like it when she is under the imperious."

Draco smiled at Bellatrix. He released the curse and Hermione stumbled back onto the ground.

"YOU VILE LOATHSOME..."

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

Hermione fell to the ground.

"Crucio!"

After ten minutes of 'torture'. Hermione finally saw Harry and Ron.

**What do you think? REVIEW! Ten and the next chapter will be up tonight. Five tomorrow. Under five Tuesday! Your call.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I got around ten reviews maybe more so here it is!**

Ron and Harry stood and watched as Hermione defied her mother. Dobby crept up next to them.

"Muffy is taken care of."

Then they turned back to see Hermione under the cruicartus. Ron went to move and Harry couldn't stop him. Ron ran forward and tackled Lucius Malfoy to the ground. Harry took his wand and turned to Narcissa.

"EXPERILLAMUS!"

Narcissa's wand flew out her hand and into Harry's, who then handed it to Ron. Rodolphus went to move but Ron turned to him.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

Harry and Ron looked around for Hermione.

"STOP!"

They both looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange holding Hermione with a knife to her throat.

"Drop your wands. NOW!"

Harry and Ron dropped the wands and Draco moved forward to get them.

"Look it's Harry Potter all fresh!" **(Remember even though they always knew it was him Ron charmed him)**

Hermione began to struggle.

"Draco take my daughter up to you know where."

Draco nodded and moved forward only to jump back as the chandelier dropped.

"YOU STUPID ELF! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Dobby never meant to kill Madam Lestrange just maims or severely injure!"

Ron then ran towards Malfoy and grabbed the wands while Dobby took Bellatrix's. Harry and Ron then grabbed Hermione and disapparted to Shell Cottage.

**Okay I know it is short but what should happen next? I want at least five opinions on what should happen next! Even pm me! I have writers block! **


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione's POV

I brushed the sand off me, wait sand? Then it all came flooding back. Ron came over and held me as Harry clutched Dobby who guessing from the knife my mum had just killed. SHE COULD HAVE HIT ME THE BITCH! I looked up as Fluer and Bill came running down.

"Ron, Harry what's happened?"

"We were out at a forest when Snatchers got us then they took us to Malfoy Manor where we found Hermione locked in the basement."

"Aren't they your family?"

Bill sneered at me. I put on the waterworks and Fluer hit Bill's head.

"No we are her family we shouldn't have kicked her out."

"Do you not know that she threw a curse at the Order when they caught her having a good time with her family?"

"'Mione?"

"I was under Imperio for several days so that You-Know-Who didn't get suspicious of me."

I looked up at Bill who looked uncertain.

"I vill take Hermione to ze cottage."

Fluer held me and helped me into the cottage.

"I know you are ze Slytherin Princess."

"How?"

Hermione looked at Fluer in confusion.

"You didn't know? I am a Death Eater but not on a high class like you just a little lower."

"Well I never knew."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know whether to play along or just tell them."

"Play along I will patrounous your family to 'kidnap' you then we can see what happens."

"I like that idea."

"Thanks."

Fluer then told Hermione that she would tell the boys that she was asleep and she was weak because of abuse.

Bellatrix's POV

I smiled as the knife went through the apparition.

"Did you see that?"

I looked around smiling.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Last I saw her she was there."

"They must have grabbed her!"

"WEASLEY!"

Draco kicked the door.

"They took some wands."

I growled.

"Where did they go?"

I looked at Draco.

"Nothing."

"Maybe we could ask Snape?"

"Look can someone just pull out the finger and tell me how to get Hermione back?!"

He looked around the room.

"NOTHING!"

"Muffy!?"

I turned around to see Rodolphus.

"She didn't come back and I heard her shriek."

"Muffy!"

She didn't appear.

"Something is wrong!"

I ran down with Draco to see Muffy tied against the wall. I ran forward and shook her gently.

"Muffy has failed."

"No Muffy we didn't know anything neither did you. Did you hear where they were going?"

"Shell Cottage."

Draco untied her. Where have I heard that before?

"Is that not where the Delacour girl is?"

"Who?"

I turned to Narcissa who stood at the door.

"Fluer Delacour, she was in the tri-wizard tournament. Her parents are Death Eaters on the lower ranks as is she. She married Bill Weasley to get information about the Order, they live at Shell Cottage."

"You think she will now about Hermione?"

"Yes I told her myself incase this ever happened."

"Hopefully she will tell us somehow about her."

Narcissa nodded and stepped aside to let Draco past with Muffy.

"We will get her back Bella."

"The Order! They know who she really is!"

"'Mione is clever she will say she was under imperio or something."

I nodded and walked upstairs to see a patronous come into the room.

"Hello my name ez Fluer Delacour. I work for ze Dark Lord but not on high ranks like you and Hermione. She is in Shell Cottage. I will lower some wards and leave ze rest to you. She knows of a plan I told her and will be in ze room in the attic."

Narcissa smirked.

"Tonight we go in."

**I like this one tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a major crisis in my life. MY FAVOURITE TV SHOW ENDED! So don't judge me. Also Alec I am not a kid so just try to imagine it! Now thanks to all my NICE reviewers for your support. Onto the story we go...**

Harry and Ron sat in the kitchen of Shell Cottage. It was going on half eleven and all they had was a candle on the table.

"Come on Ron, we should get some rest."

Nodding Ron stood up and walked towards the door followed by Harry. The two silently crept up the stairs as they thought everyone in the house was asleep but out of the other three only one was. The two boys lay down on the beds but jumped up as a clash was heard.

TEN MINUTES EARLIER!

"Okay so here is our plan my Lord. Lucius, Rodo and Fernir will hold off the boys while Narcissa, Draco and I will go in for the girls."

"Girls?"

"Yes my Lord, Hermione and the Delacour girl."

"Delacour is that not the French family on the lower ranks?"

"Yes their eldest daughter Fluer is the one who told us of Hermione's whereabouts. We plan to kidnap them both?"

"It is up to you Bellatrix this is your rescue mission if you want to go after both girls go ahead, although would it not be better for the Delacour girl to change sides at the final battle?"

"Yes, that is a better idea. Right you know what to do!"

"My Lord will we get the Potter boy?"

"No."

Voldemort disapparted first then the Death Eaters turned to Bellatrix.

"Let's bring her back!"

**(A/N. Just in case Voldemort is not going on the rescue mission. He doesn't want them to catch Harry yet because he wants the battle at Hogwarts.)**

Harry and Ron sat up and ran into the hall to meet Bill.

"Someone's attacking us!"

Fluer then ran out in a dressing gown.

"I vill stay vith Hermione."

"No I will."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"My wife is not going out to fight, she will protect Hermione with everything she has."

"Fine."

Harry and Ron grabbed a jacket each and shoved them on before grabbing their wands and jogging down the stairs. Bill did the same and turned to Fluer.

"I'll be back soon."

"Just go ze boyz need your help."

Bill planted a kiss on her lips and ran after the boys. He ran downstairs to see the boys hunched over the window.

"Who's out there?"

"We can't see anyone."

"Yeah but there is a big flame surrounding the house."

Bill stood up and indicated for the boys to follow him and the three crept towards the door. Bill walked out first with his wand pointed.

"Hello?"

Ron and Harry then walked out and the three stood in a triangle position.

"Show yourself!"

Bills breath hitched as six Death Eaters walked out from the shadows. Lucius and Greyback looked angry and had their wands pointed as they stood next to one another. Rodolphus looked insane as he smirked.

"Bill?"

Bill leaned closer to Harry as he whispered,

"What?"

"Why is it just these three?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Bellatrix, Narcissa and Malfoy?"

"ARGH!"

All three boys turned towards the house to see Narcissa Malfoy close the door.

"HERMIONE!"

"FLUER!"

The three boys made a step for the house but was blocked by Rodolphus Lestrange, Fernir Greyback and Lucius Malfoy.

"STUPEFY"

Lucius flew back and hit the house and Greyback and Rodolphus advanced on the boys.

"CRUCIO!"

Ron fell to the ground and Harry ran over to his aid giving Rodolphus the advantage over them.

"STUPEFY!"

"CRUCIO!"

Bill dodged the spell and throw another at Greyback.

"BILL HELP US!"

He looked up to see Fluer against a window then be pulled back by Bellatrix.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up in time to see it and began fighting Rodolphus.

Upstairs...

Fluer sat with Hermione.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you Fluer."

"It ez all I could do."

Hermione hugged the girl and stood up. The door then flew open.

"'Mione!"

"Mum!"

Hermione ran forward and hugged her mother.

"What nothing for me?"

"Aunt Cissy! DRACO!"

The four stood in an embrace.

"Mum this is Fluer."

Hermione walked over to Fluer and for the first time ever in the French girls life she saw compassion and love in the Death Eater's eyes.

"Thank you Fluer. If it wasn't for everything you done we might have lost Hermione."

"It ez no problem Madam Lestrange."

"Please call me Bellatrix or Bella."

Fluer smiled. Realisation then hit her.

"We need to make zis believable."

Bellatrix nodded then watched as the girl ran up to the window.

"BILL HELP US!"

Bellatrix then grabbed the girls hair and pulled her back.

"Trash it."

"What?"

"Make the room messy so it looks like actual chaos happened."

Twenty seconds later the room was worse than a dogs dinner.

"Let's go home Mum."

"Goodbye Hermione."

"Bye Fluer."

The two teens hugged and Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at Fluer.

"This may hurt."

The girl nodded.

"STUPFEY!"

Fluer flew across the room and hit the wall. Hermione winced as she saw Fluer's elbow graze.

"Come on 'Mione."

Hermione took Draco's hand and stepped out of the room. Narcissa then put a bag over her head.

"Hey!"

"It's so it looks like you were forced, put up a struggle and scream every now and then."

"It smells."

The four then walked down the stairs. Hermione winced as she felt something hurt her arms and legs.

"What was that?"

"A spell that leaves a few cuts, this has to be believable."

"Could have warned me!"

Draco then grabbed Hermione and pinned her arms behind her back and pushed open the door. They walked over to the centre of the 'garden'.

"LET'S GO!"

"HERMIONE!"

Narcissa ran over and apparated away with Lucius. Fernir then disappeared leaving Bill, Harry and the feeble Ron pointing their wands at Draco, Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Let her go!"

"RON! HARRY! HELP! FLUER SHE..."

"Shut up you traitor!"

Hermione winced as Bellatrix slapped her.

"What did you do to my wife?"

"Nothing much."

Draco smirked at him.

"Let's go Draco."

"HARRY! RON! BILL! PLEASE!"

"Shut up babe."

"Babe?"

Bill looked at Ron and Harry.

"They didn't tell you? We're engaged."

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU FERRET!"

Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's arms making her wince. Bellatrix and Rodolphus then grabbed Hermione off Draco allowing him to apparate away.

"Say bye 'Mione."

"RON! HARRY!"

The two Death Eaters then apparated away.

**Okay I know it isn't good considering how long it's been since I updated but I didn't know how to get it to work. I tried so many times and this was the only one I thought would work. I have no idea what should happen next. I need reviews people!**


End file.
